It all started with a bet
by Anana553
Summary: Martel isn't impressed with his charm or atitude. But she does see something more in him. Martel-Greed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Takes place in our world, today. No supra-natural. **

Greed needed some new music. He was having a party, with a lot of people and a lot of alcohol.

But he was kind of tired of the same old stuff. Yeah, he was going to buy some new CD-s from his favorite shop.

He entered the music shop and was surprised to see a girl at the counter.

Last time he had been there, some old dinosaur was the shop assistant. And before him, there had been some idiot but hot redhead with big boobs. Greed liked that one. She made his day with her short clothes.

But this girl was blonde, and didn't seem that friendly. Actually she had a very defensive attitude.

'_Let's see if I can warm her up a bit'_ Greed thought grinning.

"Hello beautiful" he addressed her leaning on the counter in a very charming way. He let his sunglasses lower, so he could look her in the eye.

Unlike most girls, she didn't seem too impressed with his charm, or with the fact that he had purple eyes.

"How can I help you?" she asked very bored.

"I can think of a few ways" Greed smirked and the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"I am here to sell music, not myself. So get over it and tell me what you want"  
>He studied her closely.<p>

She had short blonde hair, with a longer lock of hair. She had a small tattoo under her left eye. Her green eyes were studying him back. She didn't seem too affected though, she was just trying to figure him out.

Martel sighed. She just hated when guys hit on her like that. She wasn't a piece of meat, for fuck's sake! And this guy seemed to think he was so incredibly wonderful so she would be impressed with him. Guess what, she wasn't. She was just curious.

He seemed like the typical playboy, but there was something more about him. Not his purple eyes, or the red tattoo on his left hand, not even how his muscles were so visible trough his expensive black shirt.

No, something about the inner him. She wasn't a witch or whatever, but she was good with people. Still, she wasn't going to play the bimbo for him.

Greed chuckled. Well this was something else.

"Okay, I am looking for some CD-s. I'm having a party tonight, and I need something danceable, still kind of rock."  
>"Scorpions?"<br>"I said rock, not rock ballads." He replied looking at her above his glasses.

"Define danceable" she said, wanting to get over with this guy as soon as possible.

"Well, I would say Guns, or AC/DC, or Ozzy Osbourne. Tenacious D. Aerosmith."  
>"Okay, all those aren't danceable, they're shakable. You can move very well on them, but that's not called dancing"<br>"Whatever" he muttered. Most girls were drooling over him at this point of the conversation, why was she so cold? Why did she contradicting him?

"Do you like Pink?" she asked coming out from behind the counter. "I have a really good CD with her best of"  
>"Pink? Isn't that girls music?"<br>"If you're retarded, yes, you can call it girl music"  
>Greed raised an eyebrow. She had some nerve. He liked that.<p>

"Okay, miss I-know-music-better-than-you, do you really suggest me to put Pink in a room full of drugged teenagers?"  
>"Yup. I totally recommend her."<br>"If they jump out the window when they hear it, will you give me the money back?"  
>"Yes. I bet on whatever you want that they're going to love it"<br>"Bet on whatever I want, huh?" he grinned.

"Yes" she rolled her eyes. "Will you buy it now, or not?"  
>"If they like it, I'll come and buy twenty more CD-s. If they don't, you'll go out with me, ten times."<br>"WHAT?" she replied scandalized.

Martel stopped for a second. She knew they, whoever the guests were, would love it. Pink was awesome. Her role model. A rebellious, sincere, stubborn woman, who took shit from no one and managed on her own.

If she took the bet, she could make the sell of the year. That meant extra money for her, that meant fewer worries and maybe she could give herself a gift. She sure needed some spoiling.

If she lost, she had to go out with the womanizer creep.

"Hmm…" she mumbled studying him.

He didn't seem harmful. Well, he looked strong enough to rape a truck, but he didn't seem like the type that needed force to get what he wanted. He had the looks and the charm. She wasn't in any danger. She could handle herself anyway.

"So?" he asked when he got no answer.

"We have a deal!" she grinned shaking his hand.

"Great. So I'll come by tomorrow and tell you how it turned out"

"Great. Don't you dare lie to me" she growled, thinking he might just use this to go out with her.

"My dear, whatever your name is" he replied, "I may have many sins, but I never lie"  
>She nodded, and didn't know why, but she actually believed him.<p>

'_Who knows''_ Martel thought, '_This might be interesting. They're going to love the CD. And I'll get a promotion, and mister Right will find out he's not always right'_

**So should I continue this?  
>Please review :D.<strong>

**Anana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing. Thanks to Theiving Alchemist, xXRoseOfDrakness, TkHale. I really appreciate!**

Greed entered the music shop the next day with a lot of money in his pocked. He sighed.

The blonde girl was again at the counter, and she was looking in a magazine.

She flipped the page and sighed at the muscular, handsome man in the picture.

He sustained his head with his hand leaning on the counter, very close to the girl, and looked at her. He wanted to see her reaction when she raised her head.

"You're invading my personal space" she said not looking up from the magazine. "So, how did it go?"  
>So she knew it was him. Greed chuckled.<p>

"Well, unexpected."  
>"Unexpected good or unexpected bad?"<br>"Well, good because I had fun. Bad, because now I owe you money"

This time Martel raised her head from the magazine.

"So they liked it?" she said with hope and excitement in her voice.

"I wouldn't say like…"  
>"They love it, didn't they?"<br>"Hell yeah. So, since I always keep my word, I will buy twenty CD-s. Just you tell me which, because I know I can count on your opinion" he winked.

"Charming." Martel replied, not impressed. "Well, let's see what I have"  
>She went through the shelves and kept showing him different CD-s with what she thought would work for him.<p>

"Are the ten dates still up?" he asked as he was paying.

The girl took the money and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You lost. Now swallow it. I'm not going out with you"  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm a lesbian."  
>"No, you're not, you were starring at Johnny Depp's abs"<br>"No I wasn't!"

"The hell you weren't. I saw you"  
>"I'm not going out with you anyway, creep. You lost the bet. You bought the CD-s. I'm going to have a really nice time tonight eating pizza thanks to your donation"<br>"All by yourself?"  
>"No, with my friends" she replied bored.<p>

"Can I at least know your name?" Greed grinned at her taking the bag with the CD-s.

"Martel. Now go away, hush!" she said with an impassible face. He chuckled and left the shop.

As soon as he stepped out, her face broke into a smile.

This guy, whoever he was (why didn't she ask for his name?) made her day. She knew he was probably a womanizer, or at least he was surely a jerk.

But he was a nice jerk, and he had money. Martel's boss stared at her for twenty seconds before speaking.

"You….you made all this money today?"

"Yup" she grinned.

"Well…okay. I guess you can have a bonus today. And you can go home earlier"

"Thank you" she smiled and took her bag. "I'll see you on Monday"

"Sure thing"  
>….<p>

"What are we watching tonight?" Martel asked entering the living room with a bowl of popcorn and three bottles of bear.

"Well, I brought a romantic comedy…" Dolcetto said.

"…skip." Martel replied as usual.

"…and a horror movie."  
>"Horror!" voted Roa from the couch.<p>

"I agree" Martel smirked.

"You know, a girl like you should enjoy romantic comedies too"  
>"And I bet a girl like you already does enjoy romantic comedies" she replied sarcastic.<p>

"Ohh come on! Under belt attack!" he argued, but was covered by Roa's laughter.

"You can't blame her though. You do like romantic comedies"  
>"Yes, so what?" Dolcetto stuck his tongue at them childishly.<p>

"I am impressed" the girl replied, introducing the horror movie in the DVD player.

A pretty loud noise started right then.

"Why the fuck are my neighbors throwing a party?" she said annoyed. "I mean the music IS good" she added after listening the music pumping through the walls, "but still!"  
>"It's Friday baby." Dolcetto said.<p>

"I don't give a fuck about being Friday! I bet this comes from Lust's apartment."

"Lust?" Roa raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Solaris, but she's this wanna be sexy whore and everyone calls her Lust. I think she slept with half of the population of America."  
>Dolcetto wolf whistled.<p>

"Grow up" Martel mumbled, but her friends couldn't hear her because of the noise.

"Damn it! She shouted angrily.

"Don't be so harsh. We used to go to things like this too."  
>"Yeah, we did, before…before Bido died."<br>Bido was one of their best friends. Until one day, at a party he got high. Too high. He died a few hours later, at the hospital. Since then Roa, Dolcetoo or Martel never went to any parties or took anything.

They were doing this as a commemoration for their friend.

"Let's go and ask…Lust to respect her neighbors" Roa said and Martel nodded.

Martel knocked. And she knocked again. Than she rang the doorbell. Again. Again.

The door opened, revealing a tall, slim woman, with long dark hair. She smiled at Dolcetoo and Roa, but chose to ignore Martel.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Umm, could you, please, turn the music lower?" Roa asked.

"Why? We're having a lot of fun. Come, join" she said and opened the door widely.

They could see a lot of dancing silhouettes, in the half darkness. The music was even louder now.

"It's not like we can watch movies with this noise" Dolcetto said, starring at Lust.

"You pack of canine hormones" Martel growled. "Okay, fine! But just for tonight"  
>"I promise!" Dolcetto smiled happily. Roa said nothing. He didn't really agree with going to this party, but it was clear that, despite her attitude, Martel craved to go in too.<p>

"Help yourselves with whatever you want" Lust winked and left to talk to a group of men. Dolcetoo followed her like a puppy.

After they had a few drink together, Roa went to the bathroom and left the blonde alone, at the bar. Yes, Lust had a bar in her home.

"Well this is unexpected." a deep voice said behind her.

**That was it :D. I know you didn't expect Greed to lose, but come on, Pink is way too awesome!**

**Please review. The next chapter will be up soon, with some GreedMartel action in it, I promise!**


End file.
